Aporia
* (As the Three Pure Nobles) | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 * Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!! | relatives = * Mother * Father * Lover * Jakob (embodiment of old age) * Primo (embodiment of early midlife) * Lester (embodiment of childhood) | affiliation = * Yliaster | team = * Team New World | anime deck = Meklord | tf06 deck = | english voice = | japanese voice = |related pages = Aporia's Decks }} Aporia is the true and combined form of the antagonists of the World Racing Grand Prix, the Three Pure Nobles, Jakob, Primo and Lester. Each one of them is a different part of his lifetime, and are known as his 3 embodiments of despair: Lester being his childhood, Primo in his early midlife, and Jakob his older days. Aporia comes from an apocalyptic future world, which he sees as a failure by humans, and is determined to change history, to protect the world and to ensure it will never be destroyed by humanity's errors. He is another antagonist for the World Racing Grand Prix and a minor antagonist in the Ark Cradle arc. Design Personality In the beginning Aporia fought Team 5D's stating that he himself was an embodiment of despair because of what he had suffered in the future. However after fighting so many times against the Signers, Aporia's personality changes stating that the true reason he had continue to live even after suffering, was that because he himself never lost hope, believing that it could be found within the depth of despair. Near the end he realised he had hope all along. Biography Childhood As the world was evolving at an ever-increasing rate, and the human race became dependent on the Ener-D system, and Synchro Summons, which were the gears that accelerated the spin of the Ener-D system. The Ener-D system began to spin faster and faster, and eventually, the speed became uncontrollable. At the same time, an invasion of Meklord Emperors were set upon the world, and the world was sent to ruin after the invasion. All life forms in the world had been vanquished, by the subsequent Meklord Emperor invasion. As a child, Aporia, along with his mother and father, was chased by a Meklord Emperor Granel. The Meklord Emperor fired a beam at them, killing his parents (the pain of losing his parents was so great, that Aporia screamed in misery). He regarded the loss of the people that loved him as one of three major despairs in his life. His hair went prematurely gray sometime after this point but before his early teenage years. Adulthood s]] At some point in his life, Aporia met and fell in love with a fellow freedom fighter, whom he fought the Meklord Emperors with. They later attempt to ambush a Meklord Emperor Granel together using rocket launchers. However, the Meklord Emperor retaliates by blowing up half the building they were shooting from, taking Aporia's lover with it (the pain of losing his love interest made him yell in anger, and start shooting "Granal" with a gun). Aporia regarded the loss of the one he loved as the second of three major despairs in his life. Old age The Ener-D eventually changed and spun in the opposite direction, sparking a global disaster. In his old age, Aporia found himself alone. He initially believed himself to be the only survivor (at one point, he was in so much despair over there being nobody left, that he fell to his knees and yelled in misery) and regarded having no one left to love as the third of three major despairs of his life . Aporia soon found he wasn't the only survivor as he met Antinomy, Paradox and Z-one. Being the last survivors of this world, the four of them believed it to be their mission to create a better future. They tried to dispose of the core power of Ener-D, which wiped out the world before. They performed countless experiments to try and find a solution to restore the world to the way it once was. However eventually Z-one had become more mechanical and Antinomy and Paradox died. Aporia considered himself to be the only one left alive. As Aporia was about to die, he placed himself in a capsule. He asked Z-one to do whatever it took to prevent their future from ever occurring, and insisted that Z-one split him into three embodiments based on the three despairs of his life. Z-one promised that he would. Embodiments of despair Keeping his word, Z-one split Aporia's being into three android-like embodiments of despair, Lester, Primo and Jakob, who were sent back in time. The three of them became the Three Pure Nobles and used their power of falsification of history to alter the current events in time, including having themselves enrolled into the World Racing Grand Prix as Team New World. Team New World faced Team 5D's in the final event of the tournament. When both teams were down to their last duelist, Yusei Fudo destroyed Jakob's "Meklord Emperor Granel" with "Shooting Star Dragon". The three embodiments then combined back into Aporia again. World Racing Grand Prix final Aporia took over Yusei and Jakob's Duel and proceeded to Summon his "Meklord Astro Mekanikle", overwhelming Yusei and putting him at a severe disadvantage. Aporia showed Team 5D's the future world from which he had come and explained that he was going to remove New Domino City from history to prevent it from happening. However Yusei refused to believe that humans were the reason that the future world had been destroyed, and continued to fight on. Yusei managed to Summon "Red Nova Dragon", "Black-Winged Dragon" and "Shooting Star Dragon" and use them to defeat Aporia. Contrary to what Aporia had expected, the Grand Design was completed despite his loss and the Divine Temple began to descend on New Domino. Z-one managed to recover Aporia's mechanical body and took it to the Divine Temple, where his human body still resided. Z-one informed him of the Divine Temple's appearance over New Domino despite the loss. Z-one explained that an outside interference has caused the future to change. Z-one asked if Aporia was willing to try to change the future again, only for him to respond that he would do anything. Aporia felt much obliged, as he regarded Z-one as his eternal friend. Tools then began to repair Aporia's mechanical body. Divine Temple With his repairs fully completed, Aporia nows stands protecting the second Gear where he is challenged by Jack, Leo, and Luna. In a 3-on-1 duel, they are forcibly equipped with machines that inflict real damage. After Summoning "Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk" and his "Meklord Army" monsters and finally by activating several Burning cards, Aporia reduces Jack and Luna's Life Points to 700 and 100 respectively. Leo begins crying and Aporia simply ends his turn after explaining to Leo that what he is feeling is true despair. However, Jack shows Leo how to never give into despair and keep believing in hope. After doing so, Jack's Life Points are reduced to 100, but Leo begins acting as Jack and Luna's shield. Leo ends up dying from the damage, but Ancient Fairy Dragon explains that she needs him to protect Luna and revives him through the effect of "Morphtronic Lantron". Leo is then revived as a Signer, and Aporia watches helplessly as Leo summons "Life Stream Dragon". Through its effect, Luna, Jack and Leo's Life Points become 2000 and further effect damage is negated. When Aporia realizes he is about to lose, he wonders if it's because he feels despair. Jack explains to him that fighting to protect Z-one makes Aporia feel hope, not despair. Jack's attack reduces Aporia's life to 0. As the field surrounding them collapses, Jack, Leo and Luna escape. Aporia then begins falling to his "death", with a smile on his face and notes that he feels no pain, only hope. However, he later reappears at the center gear to Team 5D's showing he had survived the fall and challenges Z-one in an effort to show him there is still hope in the future. Before the duels begins, Aporia reveals to Leo that witnessing the hope the Signer had on their duel, made him realize the bonds within Team 5D's, as well as Leo's own personal growth, is the same hope Aporia himself had been searching for so long. That same hope being the reason he will fight against Z-one. However, he is finally outsmarted by Z-one. Ironically, he is defeated when the card he draws is not "After Glow", as he'd hoped, but the monster that caused all of the despair in his life, "Meklord Emperor Granel". Before he dies, however, he fuses his Duel Disk with Yusei's Duel Runner, giving it the power to fly, for the final Duel between Yusei and Z-one. Later, when Yusei battles Z-one, Yusei thinks of all of his friends and allies, and Aporia is seen right before Bruno. Afterwards, in order to stop the Ark Cradle from falling onto New Domino City, Yusei decides to throw himself and his duel runner, with an Ener-D reactor within it, into the Ark Cradle's reactor. However, Z-one stops Yusei and sacrifices himself instead. Before Z-one dies, he wishes to still meet Aporia in the future. Abilities Aporia's body is an android much like his counterparts with the qualities of the real person. Just like Jakob, and Primo, Aporia can fuse with his Duel Runner, and is the one with the most connections to it. He can even use the ring fused to his back as his duel disk much like Lester. Aporia can also combine with his Field Spell "Fortissimo the Moving Fortress" in the same manner. Aporia is later shown to be telepathic, following his conversation with Z-one after being brought aboard the Ark Cradle. His Duel Disk was able to give the Yusei Go the power of flight. Etymology The name "Aporia" comes from the Greek word "ἀπορία", which literally means question or wonder and is used in philosophy to refer to a philosophical puzzle or state of puzzlement, and, in rhetoric, a rhetorically useful expression of doubt. It may also derive from another Greek word "απόρροια", which literally means result. Decks Throughout the series, Aporia's decks have been centred around the Meklord Archetype and used Skiel, Wisel and Granel decks whilst he was in the forms of his three despairs those being Lester, Primo and Jakob respectively. Trivia * Despite Rex Goodwin and Z-one being the main antagonists of each 5D's season, Aporia technically started the plot of both seasons (The Zero Reverse and the plan to destroy New Domino city with the Divine Temple). * Unlike the other survivors of the apocalyptic future, his cyborg form didn't resembled his real form at all. Instead, his embodiment Lester was the one who resembled Aporia the most, because Primo had a bald spot in his hair and a scar on his eye that the adult Aporia didn't have and Jakob was a lot taller and far more muscular than the old Aporia. * His chest resembles the chest of Meklord Astro Mekanikle. * Akiza Izinski is the only signer that never faced Aporia of any of his embodiments or a Meklord Emperor. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters